Sad Day
by Little Miss Army wife
Summary: When Zombie take over Washington State. It is up to the Cullens to find and help Bella stop the madness. Vampires are Vampires. Shapeshifter are Shapeshifters. Humans are Humans. Rate M. V and L
1. Chapter 1

**The Begining**

"Today is a sad day for Washington State zombies have taken over. I know it might seem strange but believe me it's true. If you are hearing this go to the nearest state boarder the National Guard is there with doctors they will help you. As for me I am staying. I am heading into Seattle. Where everything began. I will find away to stop this. Listen, this disease is not airborne, you have to be bitten to be infected. To save yourself shot the zombies in the head. I repeat you must be bitten and shoot the motherfuckers in the head. If anyone is listening my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan of Forks, is dead, he was bitten. Seth, if your listening my sweet boy I love you. Please stay safe. Listen to the person I left you with. Most importantly, I will find you my son. This Isabella Swan signing off for now."

"We are going back to washington and we are going to help Bella."

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own characters of _Twilight. _**

"Today is a sad day for Washington State zombies have taken over. I know it might seem strange but believe me it's true. If you are hearing this go to the nearest state boarder the National Guard is there with doctors they will help you. As for me I am staying. I am heading into Seattle. Where everything began. I will find a way to stop this. Listen, this disease is not airborne; you have to be bitten to be infected. To save yourself shot the zombies in the head. I repeat you must be bitten and shoot the motherfuckers in the head. If anyone is listening my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan of Forks, is dead, he was bitten. Seth, if you're listening my sweet boy I love you. Please stay safe. Listen to the person I left you with. Most importantly, I will find you my son. This Isabella Swan signing off for now."

The Cullen's stayed silent and wide eyed at the TV. The news reported continued to talk.

News reporter one: " This is the first messaged we received. We have three more messages that have been sent in the last four months. But the real question is who this Isabella Swan and can she really stop all of this? I mean how one person can stop this, this, madness."

New reporter two: "At this point in time, John, she is the only hope we have. She is the only hope Washington has and maybe the world. She is the only hope. Some say this virus was man made. An experiment gone. Others say that this is the end of the world. Miss Swan is in the virus zone. She been trying to save everyone she has come a crossed. Somehow, some way she sends out this message. I pray he son is safe. I pray for Miss Swan."

John: "Wow, Lauren that was passionate. It almost seems like you know Miss Swan."

Lauren: "I do know Isabella. We went to high school together. She had a tough time our Senior Year. She had her heartbroken. She lost her mother and step father. She was almost killed. I was the meanest girl to her for back then. Bells, I mean Miss Swan, told me off. Told me what happened to her in great detail. We became the best friends. We when to collage together, became roommate. She stood beside me when I got married. Held my hand when I gave birth to my daughter, Marie Bell. I held hers when she had nightmares. I was there when her close friends left her. I was there when her son Seth came into her life. Isabella Marie Swan is the strongest women I know. She has been through hell and back. Bella is your listening to this I love you and I believe in you. You ARE a hero Bells. You are MY Hero.

John: "Lauren, I hate to cut you off but we have a caller that you might want to talk to."

Lauren had tears running down her face. She was upset and she missed her best friend. If it weren't for Bella she doesn't know where she would be or who she would have become. She knew Bella had a tough life. Moving to a new town middle of junior year of high school, falling in love just to get it rip away from her, losing her mother and step-father in a house fire. Lauren knew she was being a bitch to Bella when she cornered Bella one day after school. That was the turning point. She never had seen someone at their breaking point before. She had pushed too hard and fast. Everything comes out. The Vampires, shape-shifters, the real reason behind the deaths that been happing. The vampire that was hunting Bella. Lauren shook head to get the thoughts away and looked at her co-worker.

Lauren: "Sure John."

John: "Caller your one the air with Early Day New York"

Caller: "Morning, John and Lauren."

Lauren's eyes went wide and she started to cry all over again. She knew that voice. It's the voice that they and everyone else have been playing over again for the last four months.

Lauren: "B-B-ella"

Bella: "Hello, Lauren. How are you this morning?"

Lauren: "Cut the crap Bella. What's going on?

A throaty laugh was heard. Then hysterical laughter.

Lauren: "Bells are you okay?"

Bella chuckling: "I am fine, Lauren. I have to make this quick. I don't know how much time I have. Lauren, I love you Sweetheart. You have been the greatest friend a girl could have. Please give my love to my god daughter and to Tyler."

Lauren: "We love you too. Why does it feel like you're saying good bye"

Bella: "I am. This will be my last message. I have been bitten but I have not been infected. The zombie that bitten me died. If I am correct. My blood is the cure. I am hoping that I am correct and the next time we talk it will be face to face. This is Isabella Swan signing off hopefully for the last time."


End file.
